1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to fresh water flushing devices for marine engines and, more particularly, to evacuation devices for marine engines that draw entrained raw water from mufflers, silencers or suppressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practically every boat or water vessel, of approximately 34 feet or longer, employs a muffler system, suppressor, or silencer, as illustrated in FIG. 1. These systems are used to quiet the boat in order to provide for a more pleasurable boating experience. Most of these vessels use a vertical lift exhaust suppressor of some variety or another. Engine exhaust pressure 1 is used to force the accumulation of water 2 from the suppressor up, via an exhaust hose 3, to the exhaust pipe(s) 4. If the engine is not running, and a flushing system is utilized, then the water may overfill the exhaust system and fill the engine. This is an undesirable situation. Additionally, water from the water lift muffler 6, when the engine is not running, can only be removed manually, via a drain cock 5. This is a tedious and time consuming process. Further, the design and configuration of these conventional systems does not completely empty the water within the water lift muffler. Accordingly, what is needed is a device which will adequately remove water completely from the water lift muffler, whether the boat is in or out of the water. This device should be easily retrofitted into an existing system as well as not require an addition power source to be utilized for the activation of the device.